un mundo desconocido
by my luixina histories
Summary: Luis despues de graduarse en una academia espacial, llega a un planeta desconocido donde cualquier ser de otro mundo es atrapado y asesinado. ¿como saldra?
1. Capitulo 1

"Hermana estas segura que aqui veremos mejor las estrellas"

"Claro Cosmo, e venido aqui antes con mi novio Dario, esta todo despejado"

"Bueno, pero tendremos que volver a las 9 recuerdas?"

"Asi lo se. vamos"

Galaxina y Cosmo salieron de su casa, ellas eran dos seedrian, Cosmo era la hermana menor tenia el pelo de color verde al igual que su vestido y dos rosas en la cabeza, por otra parte Galaxina era mas grande, su pelo era de color azul celeste al igual que su vestido y tenia una margarita en la cabeza, las dos llevaon su telescopio a al prado para ver las estrellas

"¿hermana?" Dijo Cosmo algo seria

"Si Cosmo"

"¿Crees que existan mas como nosotros?"

"¿Mas seedrians?" Dijo Galaxina algo conundida

"No, me refieron a gentiles como nosotros, desde ese ataque siento que nos hemos vuelto mas violentos" Dijo apenada

"lo se, papa dijo que era por el bien de todos, pero como dijo mama, seamos felices entre nosotros y cada persona merece una segundo oportunidad"

"Gracias hermana" dijo dando una sonrisa

"Pero la verdad si me gustaria conocer mas alla de nuestro planeta"

Paso el tiempo y las niñas seguian biendo las estrellas, era un pasatiempo para ellas, fue en un momento donde Cosmo vio algo raro.

"Hermana ven a ver esto" dijo con voz curiosa

"¿que es?" dijo mientras se hacercava al telescopio de su hermana "no lo se, parece un meteorito"

"pues sea lo que sea se hacerca asi aca" Dijo gritando

Las dos se alejaron de donde estaban, el supuesto metiorito era en realidad una nave la cual habia chocado con un arbol cercano que estaba por caerce hacia Cosmo

"Hermana cuidado" dijo Galaxina asustada

Cosmo no podia movverse por el miedo pero alguien la empujo, diciendole "Cuidado", Esa persona la empujo salvandola del arbol, el resivio el golpe del arbol haciendo que se desmalle

"¿El me salvo?" dijo titudeando

"Si, lo hizo"

"Vamonos hermana" dijo Cosmo algo asustada

Galaxina se quedo viendo a esa persona parecia un seedrian macho pero tenia el pelo negro y no tenia flor en la cabeza. su padre le dijo que los demas eran malos pero el, ayudo a su mreecia ua oportunidad, podia conocer cosas de su mundo

"Hermana , ayudame a llevarlo a la casa, es lo menos que podemos hacer"

"Esta bien"

Las dos levaron a su casa en el camino Galaxina pensaba en como decirle a sus padres de esto, puede que su mama entienda o no, pero tenia mas preocupacion por su padre, el casi no las escuchaba y no

le daba la oportunidad a cualquiera y menos a alguien que no es un seedrian. y faltaba Dario, que pensaria de ella por ocultarle esto. Cuando llegaron a su casa ninguno de sus padres estaba, ellas pusieron a esa persona en el cuarto de Galaxina, en lo que el despertaba se pusieron a hablar.

"Galaxina, ¿que les diremos a mis padres?"

"¿No te preocupes, si algo malo pasa dire que fue mi idea pero se que mama entendera" con voz seria

"¿Y papa?" dijo con un tono asustada

"Eso es lo que me preocupa, pero espero que mama entienda"

Justo en ese momento alguien abrio la puerta de su casa

"Hijas ya llegue" dijo una voz misteriosa

"Es mama" dijieron con un tono alegre mientras bajaban a la primera planta

"Niñas, su papa esta con el consejo. ¿pero que les pasa?"

"Mama, tengo que enseñarte algo pero mi hermana no tuvo nada que ver y espero que lo entiendas" dijo un poco acelerada

Las tres fueron al cuarto de Galaxina, cuando llegaron a la puerta Galaxina abrio la puerta

"Pero ¿que le paso a este seedrian?" dijo preocupada

"Mama, el no es un seedrian, es de otro mundo"

"¿Hijas?" dijo exaltadas

"mama, espera el salvo a mi hermana" dijo Galaxina con un tono defencivo

"¿Como que la salvo?, ¿estan bien?" dijo mas preocupada

"Si mama, mientras estabamos viendo las estrellas su nave choco y un arbol me iva a caer pero el me empujo y me salvo cuasando que se desmallara" dijo Cosmo

"Niñas puede ser un peligro" dijo algo molesta

"Mama, como puedes decir esto, el salvo a mi hermana y nisiquiera la conoce"

"Bueno, dejenme hacercarme a el" dijo muy seria

La mama se hacerco y puso su mano en la cabeza, podia ver sus recuerdos y emosiones

"Creo que tienen razon" es lo menos podemos hacer por el

"¿Pero que pasara con papa?" dijo Cosmo algo asustada

"Tienes razon, lo mejor sera esperar el momento mientras hay que esconderlo"

"ahh" dijo una voz debil

"Mama, esta despertando" dijo Cosmo

"¿que paso, en donde estoy?" dijo el joven con voz debil

"se encuentra bien, esta usted en mi casa" dijo Galaxina

"si, lo estoy, pero, ¿quienes son ustedes?"

"Yo soy Earthia la madre de ellas, ella es mi Galaxina y ella es Cosmo" dijo con un tono serio

"Espera, yo te recuerdo, yo te salve de ser golpeada" dijo con un tono mas alegre

"Si, te tragimos a la casa para cuidarte hasta que despertaras, es lo menos que podiamos hacer por ti, pero dinos quien eres" dijo Cosmo

"Bueno, mi nombre es Luis, estudiaba en la academia de las estrellas, me habia graduado y estaba en camino a casa pero choque con un metiorito y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que te salve"

"Gracias por hacerlo pero ¿por que lo hizo?" dijo Galaxina con curiocidad

"Bueno, en esa academia me enseñaon que tengo que ayudar a quien o nesecite siempre y cuando sea para bien de los demas, tambien me sentia culpable" dijo un poco apagado

"Gracias por hacerlo" dijo Earthia

"Denada, bueno lo mejor sera que me retire, no me gusta ser una molestia" dijo tratando de levantarce

"Espere, no es ninguna molestia,, puede que este lastimado, por favor quedece esta noche" dijo Earthia con tono maternal

"No gracias, no me gustaria probocarles molestia, ademas, creo que estoy en la cama de una de ellas" dijo Luis un poco de risa

"Mama, ¿podemos dormir aqui y hablar con el?" dijo Galaxina

"Nñias acaba de despertar no creo que sea buena idea de que lo molestemos" dijo Earthia

"No se preocupe, me encntaria hablar con ellas y con usted tambien si usted quiere claro" dijo Luis

"Esta bien, preparen su tendido, y espero que si duerman" dijo Earthia

"Si lo haremos mama" dijo Cosmo

"Bueno entonces buenas noches chicos" dijo Earthia

Mientras salio del cuarto, al salir ella caminaba a su cuarto mientras en su mente estaba "madr,e por favor que no nos haga daño y espero que Lucas entienda esto" Mientras en el cuarto de Galaxina ella y su hermana se habian hecho su tendido para dormir, las dos se acostaron y empezaron a hablar con Luis, en especial en las cosas de su mundo, era la oportunidad pada saber cosas hacerca de otro mundo

"Y bien Luis en la academia ¿que hacias?" dijo Cosmo con curiosidad

"En la academia, nos enseñan cosas del espacio, como navegar por el, y defenza personal y principios leales"

"¿Que clase de principios?" pregunto Galaxina

"Protejer a las personas que quieres, tratar bien a los que quieren ser tus amigos, ya sabes pricipios morales" dijo Luis "Mi turno, ¿como son ustedes en su planeta?"

"Nosotros..." Galaxina de pronto se quedo callada, sabia que tenia que decirle a Luis, lo que pasaba pero con sutileza. "Luis, nosotros somos un pueblo pasifista, pero nos han atacada varas veces y desde ese momento, cada vez que alguien llega los matamos" dijo con tristesa, "seria mejor que te escondamos por que no queremos que te pase nada, queremos ser tus amigas" dijo con una sonrisa debil

"Yo no sabia, pero no se preocupen, yo no les hare nada a nadie y espero que seamos grandes amigos" dijo dandole unas palmadas en la cabeza

"Gracias Luis, te pareces a mi novio para animarme" dijo Galaxina

"Pues no sabe que afortunado es por tener a alguien con un buen corazon" dijo Luis

"Bueno Luis, continuemos" dijo Cosmo

Al dia siguiente Earthia estaba haciendo el desayuno para sus hijas y para su invitado, todos llegaron y se sentaron para desayunar. Justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

"Es papa" Dijo Galaxina asustada

"Cosmo ve y lleva a Luis a su cuarto. Luis, no hagas ruido" dijo Earthia

"Si" dijieron Cosmo y Luis llendo de vuelta al cuarto

"Ya voy abir" dijo Galaxina llendo a la puerta

r

Al abrir la puerta su padre abrazo a su hija y a Earthia.

"Buenos dias Lucas, ¿susede algo?" dijo Earthia

"Buenos dias Earthia. son malas noticias nuestro satelites indican que hay un intruso en nuestro mundo, hay que estar alertas, por cierto ¿y Cosmo?" dijo Lucas

"Aqui estoy papi, acabo de despertar, nos quedamos viendo las estrellas" dijo bajando de las escaleras

"Bien hija, pero lo mejor sera que se queden todos aqui, alguien entro en nuestro mundo y no quiero que nada pase,"

"Lo se papa" dijo Cosmo abrazando a su padre pero en su mente estaba preocupada por Luis, el no queria que le pasara nada, lo mismo sentia Galaxina y Earthia pero sabia que tenia que esconder esas emosiones

"Si papa"

Durante el desayuno Lucas les aconsejaba a su familia de lo que deverian de hacer, despues del desayuno Galaxina y Cosmo subieron con Luis

"Luis, ¿estas bien?, te tragimos algo" dijo Galaxina

"Si" dijo con voz triste

"¿Susede algo?" dijo Galaxina

"Lo escuche todo" dijo Luis con tono triste

Galaxina se hacerco con Luis y lo abrazo, Luis se sintio extraño pero sentia una gran tranquilidad, pero recordo que galaxina tenia novio y la solto

"Luis, ¿que susede?" dijo Galaxina

"No es nada" dijo Luis para no hacer sentir mal a Galaxina

"Hermana, tenemos que sacarlo de aqui" dijo Cosmo

"¿Y que sugieres?" dijo Galaxina exaltada

"La casa del arbol" dijo Cosmo

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2

Galaxina estaba en la sala con Earthia y Lucas, cuando alguien toco la puerta, Lucas fue a abrir la puerta

"Hola Dario ¿pero que haces aquí?"

"Vine a ver a Galaxina, mi padre ya me contó todo y quise saber si estaba bien, por que ayer fue a ver a las estrellas"

"No te preocupes, mi hija esta aquí sana y salva" dijo Earthia

"Que bueno, disculpe seños Lucas, si no le importa déjeme llevarla de paseo para que se relaje, se ve un poco asustada" dijo Dario

"De acuerdo pero tengan mucho cuidado y gracias Dario, has demostrado ser un seedrian responsable y que merece estar con mi hija" dijo Lucas con orgullo

"Gracias señor Lucas, ¿nos vamos princesa?" dijo Dario

"Esta bien"

Dario la llevo a la plaza del lugar para que se calme, pero Galaxina no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que dijo su padre que harían para encontrarlo y lo harían con el, Dario

se dio cuenta de su mirada y la abrazo

"Tranquila, no dejara que te haga nada" dijo Dario

"se que no lo hará" Galaxina se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "digo se que no dejaras que me haga nada"

"Claro que no, por que te amo a ti y quiero a todos de nuestro mundo" dijo Dario dándole un beso en los labios

Mientras Cosmo llevo a Luis a la casa del árbol que habían hecho hace años atrás, estaba cerca de donde miraban las estrellas, una vez ahí dentro de la casa Luis noto la decoración que tenia.

"Es muy bonita" dijo Luis

"Gracias Luis, mi mama nos ayudo" dijo Cosmo

"¿Tus padres?" dijo sorprendido "Cosmo debes darte prisa, tus padres si descubren que no estas, podrían sospechar" dijo asustado

"Cierto, pero no te preocupes ademas tienes que ver esto" dijo Cosmo dirigiéndose a una ventana "Este es como un teléfono esta conectado al cuarto de mi mama, de mi hermana o yo"

"¿Y para que me dices eso?"

"Para que puedas hablar con nosotras" dijo Csomo dirigiéndose a la salida, "me voy Luis, cuídate"

"Lo haré" dijo con una sonrisa

"Solo una cosa mas, no te vayas sin despedirte" dijo Cosmo

"No lo haré" dijo Luis

Cosmo se fue de la casa del árbol para ir a su casa, no estaba tan lejos, se metió por la parte trasera y subió las escaleras pensando que su padre no supiera que había salido, cuando llego a su cuarto, decidió hablar con Luis,

"Listo Luis llegue" dijo un poco fatigada

"Que bueno, pero procura que no hablar mientras tu padre este entendido" dijo Luis con un poco de miedo

"No lo haré" dijo Cosmo

"¿Que pasa hija?" dijo Lucas

"Nada papa, solo es el teléfono que hicimos cuando eramos niñas" dijo tratando de mentir

"¿Y que es lo que no vas a hacer?" dijo un tono molesto

"Lo que pasa es de que la nada se empezó a escuchar ruidos y pensé en ir pero recordé lo que me dijiste" Cosmo sabia que su padre estaba sospechando pero sabia que lo mejor era hacerle creer que tiene razón "Ven escucha?"

Lucas fue a donde estaba el teléfono y escucho, Luis había escuchado todo, y desidia hacer ruido con una vara que había cerca "Debe ser algo que se golpe con el viento, voy a..." no pudo terminar ya que Earthia lo interrumpió

"Lucas, es el consejo" dijo

"si...¿que?...Voy en camino" dijo Lucas

"Que sucede cariño" dijo Earhia

"hay un intruso en la plaza, una clase de serpiente"

"¿En la plaza? hay esta mi hermana" dijo Cosmo asustada

"Tranquila Cosmo, iré por ella, quédense aquí" dijo Lucas yendo a la puerta

"Espero que este bien" dijo Cosmo a su mama asustada, la abrazo y se escucho un ruido en el techo

"Tranquila hija todo estará bien ,todo o estará bien" dijo Earthia,mientras en su pensamiento estaba "Madre, has algo par que todos estén bien"

Mientras en la plaza, la calma había acabo, la serpiente había llegado a donde estaba Dario y Galaxina, acorralándolos en la pared de una casa

"Déjala en paz" dijo Dario poniéndose frente a Galaxina de forma defensiva.

"Dario, o te hagas el héroe, vayámonos," dijo Galaxina asustada

"Vete tu, lo distraeré mi amor"

"Pero..."

Antes que terminara la serpiente con su cola golpeo a Dario dejándolo semiinconsciente, la serpiente se disponía a atacar a Galaxina...

"No lo harás"

"¿Luis?" Galaxina se había sorprendido,,.Luis había escuchado todo por el teléfono de Cosmo, así que salio de la casa del árbol brincando por los techos para llegar a la plaza, el no sabia por donde era pero sabia que si seguía el desastre llegaría a la plaza, Galaxina se sentía mas preocupada que antes, lo que causo que se desmallara.

"Sera mejor que le alejes de aquí" le dijo a la serpiente con un tono serio

La serpiente se dispuso a atacas a Luis pero el esquivaba cada ataque le de daban, el no era muy fuerte pero era rápido y sabia el momento afuciado para atacar, la serpiente dio un fito rápido a Luis para sujetarlo, una vez que lo sujeto lo tiro al suero y empezó a golpearlo contra las paredes, cuando lo soltó, Luis empezó a darle golpes a la cabeza dejando a la serpiente inconsciente, Una vez terminado el combate Luis, fua hacia Galaxina

"Espero que este bien debería..." Luis escucho un ruido que venia hacia el y lo esquivo

"No te acerques a ella" era la voz de Dario

Luis sabia que el debía ser el novio de Galaxina "No peleare contigo solo quiero ayudarlos"

"Mentira" dijo Daio pegando le en las costillas

Luis se dio cuenta que Dario era muy fuerte, no podía lastimar al novio de Galxina "Sera mejor irme, "barrida de humo" eso hizo que Luis desapareciera

Galaxina había despertado de su desmayo y noto que estaba en casa, junto a ella estaba su hermana que se miraba feliz de que despertara

"Hermana, que bueno que despertaras" dijo Cosmo feliz y abrazando a su hermana

"Gracias hermana, pero ¿que paso?" dijo confundida

"Estabas en plaza con Dario, una serpiente llego, Luis llego y te salvo"

En ese Galaxina había recordado todo, "¿Y Luis que paso, esta bien?" dijo preocupada

"El esa bien, mi mama esta esta curan dolo y papa esta en el consejo"

"¿Y Dario?" dijo con seriedad

Cosmo suspiro con tristeza "El lo vio y lo ataco, creo que sospecha por que cuando llego me pregunto que quien era Luis, obvio que no le dije"

"Bueno, déjame ir con Luis, ¿si?"

"Si hermana" dijo Cosmo mientras salia del cuarto, mientras se acercaban al cuarto podían escuchar una platica de Earthia con Luis.

"Gracias por hacerlo Luis, se ve que tienes un alma noble" dijo Earthia con una sonrisa

"Gracias,,, ah" dijo Luis con una expresión de dolor

"Entiendo las heridas de esa serpiente pero ,por que Dario te ataco, no querías hacerle nada"

"lo se... ah... pero el pensó... ah... que quería hacerle daño a Galaxina... ah... pero quiera ver si estaba... ah... bien"

"No le dijiste eso."

"Solo le dije... ah... que nola lastimaría... ah... pero me acuso de mentir y me ataco" dijo con tristeza.

"Bueno, menos mal huiste antes de pelear con el"

"Si...no quería... hacerle daño a el... mas que todo por... que Galaxina lo quiere"

"Luis" dijo Galaxina mientras entraba con el para abrazarlo

"Galaxina, que bueno que estés bien... ah" dijo cuando Galaxina lo abrazo

"Hija, lo estas lastimando" dijo Earthia

"Lo siento, mama, déjame ayudarte"

Earthia asintió con la cabeza, durante el tratamiento Galaxina estaba hablando con su mama y con Luis

"Creo que debería irme" dijo Luis con tristeza

"¿Que? no, a mi me gustas que estés conmigo" dijo Galaxina

"Lo se, pero tengo miedo que me atrapen y menos quiero que les pase nada a ustedes por esconderme"

"No lo harán Luis, no dejaremos que te pase nada"

"Pero tu novio me ataco... y me dolió" dijo con la mirada baja

"No se si deba decirle pero de algo estoy seguro, yo te quiero Luis y mucho" dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Luis sintió el abrazo, fue como al principio pero después la aparto de encima

"¿Que sucede Luis?" dijo Galaxina con un tono serio

"No pasa nada"

"No Luis, algo mas sucede"

"Mama, Dario esta afuera de la casa" dijo Cosmo

"Voy a ver" dijo Galaxina

"Yo me voy a dormir" dijo Cosmo mientras se iba a su cuarto

Afuera de la casa estaba Dario esperando a Galaxina, se alegro al ver que estaba bien

"Estas bien mi princesa" dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso

"Si, y tu lo estas" dijo feliz

"Si, pero vine para otra cosa"

"Así, que es"

"Quiero que me digas que si conoces a la criatura que detuvo a la serpiente" dijo muy serio

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

"No entiendo lo que dices, ¿que te hace decir que lo conozco?"

"Quiero decir que por que te estaba hablando" dijo Dario con un tono serio

"No lo se estaba desmayada" dijo temblorosa

"Tienes razón lo olvide, perdóname" dijo mientras lo abrazaba

"No te preocupes, tu solo querías protegerme" dijo con una mirada alegre

"¿Sabes por que?"

"Por que quieres cuidarnos a todos" dijo sonriendo

"No, es por que te amo" dijo mientras la besaba

pasaron 2 minutos en ese beso cada uno abrasados uno del otro hasta que por la esquina se miraba a su padre.

"Adiós Galaxina, me tengo que ir con mi familia, devén estar preocupados"

"Claro adiós Dario" dijo Galaxina mientras lo besaba

Dario se retiro cuando llego Lucas con Galaxina

"Hija, estas bien" dijo Lucas mientras abrazaba a su hija

"Si papa, gracias a Dario que detuvo a la criatura que detuvo ala serpiente" Galaxina se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, revelo que hay alguien mas en su mundo pero Lucas la saco de sus pensamientos

"Lo se"

"¿Lo sabes?" dijo sorprendida

"Que no te dijo, por su valiente actuación ahora forma parte del consejo, también nos dijo que otra criatura ataco, de vio ser la de hace noche"

"Debe tener razón"

"Si, ahora entremos, tengo que decirle a tu madre que me quedare mas tarde"

"Si" dijo Galaxina, ella miro hacia el cuarto de su mama y podía verla haciendo señas, de pequeña, su mama, su hermana y ella inventaron un sistema de señas y aun lo recorvada, vio las señas y vio que decía

"Luis esta bien, esta en la casa del árbol"

Un rato después su padre se fue de la casa, mientras estaba Galaxina y Cosmo se pusieron a hablar de que iban a hacer, a la hora de irse Cosmo fue con Luis para traerlo a la casa mientras que Galaxina fue a hablar con su mama sobre por que Luis actuaba raro

"Mama, quiero preguntarte algo" dijo con seriedad

"Quieres saber por que Luis se aparta de ti" dijo Earthia

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"El me lo dijo" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Por que?" dijo confundida

"Porque se lo pregunte"

Mientras Galaxina se retiraba con Dario

"Luis ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo mientras guardaba todo para dejar de curarlo

"Si" dijo con un tono serio

"Dime ¿por que apartas a mi hija cada vez que se acercas? dijo Earthia con un tono serio

Luis suspiro y empezó a hablar"Yo me tengo que ir tarde o temprano, no quiero que ella se encariñe conmigo, ademas" Luis miro a la ventana y miraba a Galaxina con Dario abrazados "ella tiene a alguien que la ama, no quiero que Galaxina termine con el corazón roto por mi culpa" dijo apartando la mirada de la ventana

Earthia, sabia a lo que Luis se refería coloco su mano en su espalda y le dio unas palmada en tono maternal "Tranquilo, no lastimaras a nadie, también si te gusta estar aquí puedes quedarte, a nosotras no nos importa que te quedes encontraremos una solucion" dijo dandole una sonrisa

"Gracias, usted me recuerda a mi madre"

"Todas quieren lo mejor para sus hijos y yo se que lo mejor para mi hija es que estés aquí con ella"

"Eso es lo me preocupa, ella me dijo que quiere que me quede aquí y también dijo que le gustaba que este con ella... creo que fue tarde" dijo Luis suspirando

"Tranquilo solo estas siendo tu mismo, a mis hijas y ami nos agradas "

"Si, pero no quiero que se encariñe de mas conmigo y que pase algo entre ella y Dario"

"No importa, que Galaxina tenga novio no quiere decir que ella no deba tener amigos hombres, ademas si ustedes se gustaran yo lo acepto" dijo con una sonrisa

"Habla en serio" dijo Luis sorprendido

"Si, eres un chico genial en este mundo, ademas" dijo con un tono serio "Yo siento que Dario no es un hombre para mi hija" dijo, esto ultimo no lo menciono Earthia a Galaxina

"¿Por que?" dijo Luis

"Por que..." Earthia estaba a punto de hablar pero

"Mama, papa viene por la esquina" dijo Cosmo

"De acuerdo Luis vete a la casa del árbol"

"Si" dijo Luis retirándose

"Entonces el siente que esta interfiriendo en mi relación"

"Efectivamente hija"

"Y que debo hacer, no quería que Luis se sintiera incomodo, yo solo quería hacer un nuevo amigo" dijo Galaxina con trastesa

"Lo se hija, tu no tenias intensión de hacerlo... pero dime algo, ¿no sientes hago cuando estas con el?"

"Bueno si siento algo cada vez que hablo, siento intriga, me gustaría saber mas sobre el, de donde viene y muchas cosas mas" Galaxina sentía sus mejillas sonrojare y se dio cuenta con la sonrisa de su mama " mama, ¿no me estaré enamorando de el?"

dijo con tono preocupado

"No lo se hija, es tu cuerpo con tus emisiones, tu sabes lo que sientes"

"Bueno la verdad si siento cosas bonitas cuando hablo con el y fue muy valiente por lo que hizo, salvarme en esa ocasión sin importarle que le pasare algo"

"¿Entonces si te estas enamorado?" djo Earthia con una sonrisa

"No lo se mama, el amor es tan raro, ademas estoy con Dario"

"Es lo bueno de ser un adolescente, tienes una vida para saberlo"

"Gracias mama, ahora voy con Luis a hablar"

"Penada hija y por favor, habla con el, estoy segura que si escucha una segundo opinion estara mas feliz"

"Claro mama" dijo Galaxina

Galaxina caminaba por el pasillo hacia su cuarto para hablar con Luis, al llegar su cuarto miraba a Cosmo y a Luis halando, ella se sentó y se unió a la platica

"¿Y bien de que están hablando?" dijo Galaxina

"Luis nos estaba contando de como es su planeta, dice que hay lugares donde hay mucha vegetación, también donde hay poca y lugares con una gran variedad de flores" dijo Cosmo

"Suena lindo tu mundo y ademas todavía no termino de estar agradecido por ti" dijo Galaxina con una sonrisa

"Gracias Galaxina, tu mama ya hablo conmigo y me dijo que no debo sentir nada malo con que sea tu amigo"

"¿Entonces me dejas darte un abrazo?" dijo un poco apenada

""Si, me gustaría, y perdón por apartarte todas estas veces" dijo Luis

Galaxina le dio un abrazo, seguido de Cosmo, lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en Luis, de pronto Galaxina y Luis se dieron cuenta

"Parece que alguien es tímido con las chicas" dijo Cosmo

"Cosmo" dijo Galaxina molesta

"No, déjala, ademas tiene razón" dijo Luis

"En tu planeta no acostumbras a abrazar a las chicas"

"No es eso, es que no se hablarle a las chicas" dijo con un tono apenado

"Pues tu si sabes hablar con chicas, estas hablando con nosotras" dijo Galaxina con un tono de alegra

"Por cierto Luis ¿como piensas regresar? si tu nave se estrello" dijo Cosmo

"Esa no era mi nave, nos la da la academia como recuerdo y estas programadas para llegar a nuestro destino, si quisiera irme solo tengo que activar este brazalete para ir a casa"

"Y en cambio estas con nosotras" dijo Galaxina dándole un tono alegre

"¿Pero espera? dices que va a tu destino pero ¿por que llegarías aquí?"

"No lo se tal vez algo me llamo"

"Que tal si fue madre" dijo Cosmo

"Crees que su mama me llamo" dijo Luis confundido

"No Luis, no se refería a mi mama, se refiere a un árbol que somos descendientes"

"Ya entendí"

Galaxina se levanto y tomo de la mano a Luis "ahora vamos, iremos a verla"

"Estas segura no nos meteremos en problemas" dijo Luis

"Claro que no" dijo Galaxina saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose con Earthia "mama, iremos con madre a que Luis las conozca"

"De acuerdo pero tengan cuidado" dijo Earthia

"Lo tendremos" dijo Cosmo

Los chicas se fueron cuando de pronto en su corazon escucho una voz "En un momento ve con ellos, habrás problemas" Earthia sabia de quien era esa voz "Madre... ¿que pasara?"

Las chicas junto a Luis pasaban por la ciudad ocultándose de los demás, los tres tenias unas sonrisas en su casa, por suerte la ciudad estaba casi vacía decidió al ataque y solo se encontraban los seedrian guardias, Cosmo se sentía alegre, le hacia recordar ese tiempo que pasaba con su hermana antes de tener novio, Luis sentía que revivía eso momentos en la academia, esos momentos donde aprendía y se divertía con sus amigos, pero Galaxina se sentía con su corazón muy alegre, era una sensación que nunca había sentido, era aventura, acción, cosas que nunca tuvo en su vida, ciado llegaron al santuario donde se encontraron

"Y listo aquí estamos" dijeron las chicas

"Cielos es maravilloso, se siente pura paz y armonía, es un lugar muy bonito" dijo Luis

"Gracias" dijo una voz misteriosa

"¿Quien esta ahí?" dijo Luis con un tono asustado

"Tranquilo es nuestra madre hablándonos" dijo Cosmo

"¿Y la escuchaste?" dijo Galaxina con un tono sorprendida

"Si. ¿que no tenia que pasar?" dijo Luis

"No, se supone que solos les seedrian pueden escucharlas pero por que tu la escuchaste" dijo Cosmo

"Debe ser por que su corazón esta conectado con todos ustedes" dijo madre

"Pero que se debe?..." Dijo Luis pero fue interrumpido por alguien que salio de las sombras

"Sabia que aquí te encontraría" dijo Dario

"Dario ¿que haces aquí?" dijo Galaxina

"Eso no importa, me mentiste a mi, a tu padre, a todos, ¿por que?" dijo con tono serio

"El no quiere hacernos daño, incluso nos protegió y a ti también" dijo Galaxina

"Pero que no te das cuenta que traicionaste a todos, nuestra cultura lo prohíbe" dijo Dario molesto

"Nuestra cultura es pacifista fue mi padre que cambio a nuestra cultura"

"Cállate, es por nuestro bien, el debe ser eliminado" dijo Dario gritando

"Ya basta Dario, yo no quería que esto pasara, no quería que tu y tu novia peleen por mi culpa, me iré de inmediato" dijo Luis en un tono serio

"No Luis, no te vayas" dijo Galaxina

"¿Y lo defiendes? no pienses que estaré saliendo con una traidora como tu y tu hermana"

"No te permito que hables hacia de mis hijas" dijo Earthia llegando

"¿Usted también?" dijo Dario

"Nunca pensé que escucharía que alguien como tu le diría cosas feas a mi hija, ten por seguro que no dejare que estés con mi hija"

"Créeme mama, no quiero estar con alguien que no me escucha... ni que me entienda" dijo Galaxina decepcionada de su ex

"Espera a que tu padre se entere de esto, traidora" dijo retirandose

"No dejare que le pase nada, Una madre jamas deja que sus hijas les pase algo"

Dario se retiro del santuario mientras Earthia se acerco con sus hijas y con Luis, pero era el quien estaba mas afectado

""Yo,,, lo... siento... sabia que de vi irme... de inmediato..." Luis no podía aguantar las lagrimas pero fue consolado por los cálidos abrazos de sus amigas

"Tranquilo, no es tu culpa, y a esto me refería" dijo Earthia "Yo sabia que no merecía a mi hija, pero yo no podía intervenir en la vida amorosa de mi hija"

"Y a pesar de todo me defendiste, gracias" dijo Galaxina

"¿Pero que pasara ahora?" dijo Cosmo

"Lo mejor sera que se retire antes de que le pase algo" dijo Madre

"No, por favor, tiene que haber otra forma" dijo Galaxina

"Hija, lo siento, pero es por su propio bien, ademas" dijo Earthia a Galaxina hacercandoce al oido "El haría lo mismo por ti"

"Lo se mama" dijo mientras se levantaba

Todos se levantaron, estaban listas para decirles adiós a un amigo que conocieron, cada una dijo unas palabras

"Te voy a extrañar Luis" dijo Cosmo

"Yo igual" dijo Luis

"Fuiste un caballero, fuiste como un hijo varón" dijo Earthia

"Y usted fue como una madre" dijo Luis con una sonrisa

"Luis, fue un gusto conocerte, me hiciste recuperar mi fe en que otros seres son amables"

"Gracias, y yo también aprendí mucho de ti"

Todos se dieron un ultimo abrazo, Luis activo su brazalete y vieron como su cuerpo se desvaneció, justo cuando su cuerpo se fue Lucas llego con todos los guardias

"¿Como pudieron hacernos esto?"

continuara...


	4. Capitu 4 Final

Earthia, Cosmo y Galaxina estaban rodeados por toda la guardia del consejo, se miraban molestos,

"Pero no se dan cuenta del peligro nos an puesto" dijo Lucas

"Lucas, te lo iva a decir pero sabia que ocurriria esto" dijo Earthia

"¿ Y tu crees que esconderlo seria la mejor opción?" dijo Dario

"Es mejor que eliminarlo" dijo Galaxina

"Suficiente tendrán que venir y esperar su castigo"

El consejo se hacercaba a las mujeres cuando escucharon una voz de arriba

"No las lastimen"

"¿Luis, pero que haces aquí?" dijo Cosmo mirando hacia arriba

Luis, dio un salto cayendo de pie justo en frente de ellos, el queria razonar con ellos

"Escúchenme, no quería causar problemas, solo quería volver a mi planeta, pero termine en su mundo por error y no culpe a su familia por esconderme, culpen me a mi por no irme"

"¿Y que te hace pensar en que te creeremos?" dijo Lucas

"Primero dime si a hecho daño a alguien" dijo Madre

"Madre es por nuestro propio bien" dijo Lucas

"Lucas en parte su familia tiene razón, nosotros somos pacifistas aunque entiendo que lo hacer por nuestro bien, pero no puedes hacer esto con cada ser que llegue, por ejemlpo el lleva un día y hasta nos protegió, creo que merece una oportunidad"

"Si Lucas, dale una oportunidad, le salvo la vida a tus dos hijas"

"¿Como que las salvo?"

"Veras a Cosmo casu le cae un arbol y el la salvo y a Galaxina convatio a la serpiente junto con Dario" dijo Earthia con una voz seria

"Yo jamas pelearia junto a alguien como el" dijo Dario dando la vuelta

"Y ya jamas devi estar con un cretino como tu" dijo Galaxina retirandoce

"Hija, cálmate" Dijo Earthia

"y Bien Lucas, ya hacetaras al humano" dijo madre

Lucas todavía no confiaba en Luis, pero al ver los rostros de su familia esperando una respuesta, se miraban preocupados por su decisión. Luis solo eseraba la respuesta, todo el consejo estaba esperando la orden de Lucas, el abrio los ojos y empezo hablar

"Déjenos solos" dijo Lucas con una voz seria, El consejo acepto y se fue, el miro a su familia y al humano "Muy bien, le daré una oportunidad, pero a la primera señal se acaba"

Todos celebraron, empezaron a caminar hacia su casa, Luis estaba demaciado callado, no queria hacer mal momento, pero se dio cuenta de algo que pasaba con Lucas resecto a su familia, tenia que hablar con el, pero como, despues recordo a Earthia decir que lo queria como un hijo varon, era lo que nesecitaba, el consejo de una mama

Luis no quieria molastar a la familia asi que fua a la casa del arbol, el miraba a las estrellas cuando escucho a alguien subir y resulto ser Galaxina

"Hola Galaxina" dijo Luis con un tono serio, "si tu papa sabe que estas aquí te meterás en problemas"

"No te preocupes, mi mama esta hablando con mi padre en el santuario"

"Menos mal" dijo Luis, al mirarla la noto algo rara, "Galaxina ¿estas llorando?"

"Si Luis, aquí vengo a llorar de ves en cuando"

"Es por que tu novio rompio por mi culpa" menciono Luis

"NO fue tu culpa, mi mama me contó que en no confiaba mucho en el, ademas me siento utilizada" dijo y empezó a llorar

"¿por que lo dices?" lo dijo Luis con curiosidad

"Dario esta en el consejo ahora, pienzo que solo estaba por eso" dijo soltando las lagrimas

"Galaxina, dime, algunas vez te menciono algo antes o durante su noviazgo"

"No Luis, jamas"

"Entonces eso quiere decir que el te amaba de verdad y que jamas intento hacer eso, también tu papa habría hecho algo"

Galaxina sonrio un poco por esa forma de alentar de Luis, ¿mi corazón siente algo en especial? se preguntaba a si misma, esa forma de protegerla, las historias que tenia, la forma en que hablaba, tenias que saberlo. Galaxina se acerco a Luis hacia su boca, Luis se dio cuenta de lo que queri... un beso, el se hacerco lentamente, y se dieron un beso que duro poco al oier que Cosmo fue a hablar su mama, ella se retiro no sin antes decirle

"Gracias Luis" dijo con una voz baja

Galaxina entro a la casa y miro a su mama sentada en la cosina sola, se miraba calmada

"Mama, ¿donde esta mi papa?" dijo con un tono preocupado

"Tranquila, esta en el santuario pensando las cosas y por lo que veo, va aceptar que se quede"

"Eso es bueno mama" dijo con un tono raro

Earthia se había dado cuenta del modo en que hablaba.

"Hija, ¿pasa algo?"

"Bueno mama... lo que pasa es... que Luis y yo... nos besamos" dijo muy apenada

"Hija ¿pero como?" dijo sorprendida

"Bueno, estaba triste por todo lo que paso y Luis me consolo y mi corazon latia y yo lo bese, por favor no te enojes" dijo algo asustada

"No lo estoy hija, como dije antes, si se quieren yo lo aceto, pero por favor no le mansiones nada a tu padre dijo con un tono alegre"

"no lo haré mama" dijo feliz

"una cosa mas" dijo Earthia

"¿Si?" dijo Galaxina

"Quiero que le digas a tu hermana lo que paso "

"Esta bien"

Galaxina fue a su cuarto mientras ella se quedo en la cocina, ella estaba feliz por la noticia que había escuchado, de la nada se escucho un grito, era de Cosmo estaba feliz seguido por gritos de Galaxina, pensó que Cosmo se esta burlando pero no hizo nada, ella estaba contenta de escuchar a sus hijas, mas tarde llego Lucas.

"Hola Lucas ¿que paso?"

"Hola cielo, estuve pensando y,,, quiero hablar con Luis, pero primero quiero decirle a todo el consejo que lo deje en paz"

"De acuerdo" dijo Earthia, pero en su mente estaba feliz al escuchar esa buena noticia

Las niñas también se pusieron a escuchar esa noticia estaban tan alegres, ero algo les preocupaba la platica entre Luis y su padre

Luis entro a la casa y miro a Lucas enfrente de el, del otro lado de la habitacion estaba Galaxina junto a su mama y a su hermana escuchando la conversacion. habia un gran silencio hasta que Lucas lo rompio

"He tomado una decisión, con todo lo que a pasado y por lo que has demostrado mereces quedarte"

"Muchas Gracias señor, jamas tuve una intención de hacerle daña nadie solo protegía a mis amigos" dijo Luis con un tono serio

"No tienes que explicarte, algunos me han dicho que has hecho lo correcto, ademas mi hija tiene razon, nosotros eramos pasifistas, hasta que yo cambie eso" dijo con un tono serio

"No fue su culpa, usted solo hizo lo mejor par a su mundo, de donde yo vengo pasa lo mismo solo que es entre nosotros"

Lucas al escuchar eso se sorprendo, salieron de la habitación y fueron a la sala donde estaba Earthia y sus hijas quienes se movieron cuando escucharon a su padre caminar hacia la salida, todos tomaron asientos para hablar

"¿Que quieres decir con que en tu mundo no existe la paz?" dijo Galaxina

"Bueno si existe en donde vivo pero mi mundo es grande y en otras partes no lo hay" dijo Luis

"¿Y tus padres te sacaran para salvarte?" dijo Cosmo

"No Cosmo, una vez a mi casa llego una carta de una academia, pense que seria una buena para mi futuro y mis adres me dieron permiso, y como ya puedo tomar mis propias deciciones

decidí ir, eso si visitaba amis padres"

"Bueno Luis eres bienvenido en esta casa Y hablare con todos para que no pienzen que eres una amenaza" dijo Lucas

"¿De verdad?" dijo Galaxina

"Así es hija"

Esa noche Lucas y Earthia estaban hablando con todos para hacerles saber que Luis no era una amenaza mientras Luis, Cosmo y Galaxina estaban en un cuarto hablando hasta que Cosmo dijo...

"Dense un beso" dijo con carita mona

"De acuerdo" dijieron los dos

Los dos se dieron un beso y mantendria ese amor oculto hasta que los demas esten preparados

FIN


End file.
